The Glitz, The Glam and The Wedding Bells
by JustBeTrueToWhoYouAre
Summary: A One shot on Sam's thoughts leading up to and on the Day of her wedding to Tom.


**_AN - First off all I would like to say good luck to the most amazing couple who are getting married later on today! This is dedicated to you both x On another note this is also how Sam and Tom's wedding should have been! I hope you all enjoy it. _**

* * *

The Glitz, The Glam and The Wedding bells…

I run my finger over the calendar month of December, reading all the important dates listed well to tell you the truth there wasn't very many just one or two that where the same for everyone, Christmas eve, Christmas Day those sort of days the ones every normal young couple would be looking out for and getting excited to celebrate but yet they seemed tiny on the list of mine and Tom's calendar, there was only one other day that had a meaning, one other day to celebrate and that day was the 31st December 2013 it may just seem like New Year's Eve to you but to me and Tom it is a Day that means so much more….

**Our Wedding Day! **

To everyone at work it seemed like we were rushing into something that none of them where sure would last and yes I think that sometimes as well, maybe it is to quick maybe the original end of the summer idea was a better one but after the events of the past few weeks it has made us realize one thing and that is that neither one of us is going anywhere this relationship is built to last. Tom has already gone off to his brother's place as they are getting ready for the stag do, my little sister Abbie is on her why around so we can get everything ready for the Hen do and the Wedding as we are booking a room at the hotel we are having the wedding reception. We have gone for a Gold and Navy Blue theme as it is New Year and we still want to capture the Glitz and Glam of the occasion.

I guess I better get dressed quickly before Abbie turns up or she will kill me for not be ready, I have got everything I need in an overnight bag and my wedding dress is hanging up with a cover over it ready to be taken to the hotel and hung up, along with the dress I have for the reception. The only thing left to sort out is the bad for the Honeymoon which we will be leaving for at 9 o'clock on the 1st of January. Tom won't tell me where we are going which is why Abbie is coming over so she can pack my suitcase accordingly as everyone else knows but me!

It wasn't long after that Abbie arrived and had packed my suitcase by the time I had even finished drinking a coffee. We packed the bags and laid the dresses along the back seats of Abbie's car before both climbing in and driving towards the hotel, Abbie was rambling on about tonight as we are meeting a few of the girls from the ED for a drink or two but I wasn't really listening I was more worried about the wedding tomorrow, I know I shouldn't be nervous but I just can't help it.

After arriving at the hotel we were shown to our rooms. We put everything away and then made our way down to the hall we have booked out for tomorrow as we were asked to go and design it how we would like, they are supplying us will all the decorations we just had to decorate it. We alternated the tables there were 8 altogether so we did 4 with navy blue table cloth with a gold table runner and the chairs had gold covers with navy blue bow tied around and the other 4 had a gold table cloth with a navy blue runner and the chairs navy blue seat covers and a gold bow. They looked great and all that was left where the centre pieces and balloons! For the centre pieces we got navy blue and gold candles, all different shapes and sizes and placed them in matting patterns on each table then we got all the balloons and put them around the room, the last thing was the balloon arch we have ordered and we explained where we would like it for when it arrived and the same with the cake.

Once we had finished we went back upstairs and got ready for when Zoe, Linda, Rita and Louise to come around to the hotel with their bride maids dresses. For us to sort them all out and then to go and meet the rest of the girls down in the bar for the hen do, I do wonder what Tom Is up to…

It wasn't long before I was drag out of my thoughts and down into the bar. I don't remember much about what happened last night but all I do know is that today is the day and there's no time to sit around trying to remember the wedding is at 10:30! I got out of bed to find no one not even Abbie and yet we were meant to all be getting ready at the hotel and arriving to the church for 10:30 in a horse drawn carriage so we have to leave by 9:45 and its already 7! I went over to the cupboard but it was bare, no wedding dress, no shoes… no nothing but then it clicked Abbie had it all in her room with the rest of the girls as that's where we are going to get ready. I was only in a pair of pants and a vest top but as Abbie's room was across the hall I decided I would go for it and run across like this.

Just as predicted they were all in there already doing each other's hair and makeup but Zoe was the first to come over and offer to do mine, we had decided to go for the bare minimum of makeup and to leave my hair down, just simply curl it and have it hanging over one side. It wasn't long until all 4 of my beautiful bride maids and my gorgeous maid of honour where in their dresses ready. Although they were just wearing just wearing a simple strapless, knee length Navy blue dress that was tight on the bust but flowed from the waist down they all looked amazing. Each holding their blue rose bouquet held together and decorated with gold ribbon.

It was just left to me now to get into my wedding dress which I have a feeling I may need some help with. A gold floor length dress, it has a sequin bust, it has a ruched waist line with a gold flower in the centre witch looks like a rose and from the waist line down then dress flows out. I managed to get in it fine but there was no way I could do the zip up at the back! Once Abbie had helped with that we decided to put our shoes on mine where a pair of gold sequin heels and the girls were wearing a pair of navy platforms. I looked at the line of girls standing in front of me and couldn't help but smile, this was it, It was really happening, In an hours' time I will be at the church about to marry the man of my dreams. It's going to be cold sitting in the carriage on the way to the church as it is New Year's Eve so we have all got a navy hooded cape with a navy faux fur trim. We picked up our bouquets mine was the same as the girls just slightly bigger with a single gold rose in the middle.

It was show time we made our way down to the hotel lobby to await our carriage. After being wished good luck by most of the staff and other hotel guest the Carriage turned up and we were whizzed of to the church it is safe to say it is starting to get to me now and I am starting to get a little scared but there's no time for second thoughts as we have pulled up to the church and I can see the crowd of people waiting inside for us to turn up. We took off our capes and left them in the Carriage as it will be our transport back to the hotel after the wedding.

I took a deep breath and took hold of Fletch's hand as he helped me out of the carriage, Fletch was taking to position my father should have been in and walking me down the aisle, after all he is my best mate and my life would suck without him. After helping the bride maids out of the carriage I linked arms with him and with Abbie leading me down the aisle and Rita and Linda, Zoe and Louise walking in pairs behind me I was ready to enter the Church and on queue everyone stood up and Tom turned around and gave me the biggest smile I had ever seen and I couldn't help but smiling back this isn't just a dream it is really happening.

We are gathered here today to witness the joining of two lives. This is the marriage celebration of two people who are special to you.

These two separate people have chosen this special time and place to be married to each other.  
The decision to marry is not entered into lightly, but rather is undertaken with great consideration and respect for both the other person and oneself. You as friends and family are able to celebrate with Thomas and Samantha in the making of this important commitment. Marriage symbolizes the sharing of two lives. Yet this closeness will not diminish the character or being of either individual partner. As your marriage continues to grow, your understanding of each other will continue to expand. Time and togetherness will gain for each of you a deep knowledge of each other. Today's marriage ceremony signifies the beginning of a lifetime of wonderful human experiences to be shared as a husband and wife. I understand that you have written your own vows and if Thomas you would like to go first.

'Samantha, it seems fit that for this occasion I should call you by your fall name but it doesn't feel right so I hope you don't mind but it's going to be Sammy, as that's who you are, you are my Sammy.

Now I know a lot of people have told us that it's too soon and we should wait awhile but you see the thing is I don't want to wait. I want to be able to tell every that your my wife and it is a honour to be your husband.

Another I know for sure is that without you Sammy my life would be grey nothing in it worth living for you complete me and add the colour to my world, Sammy I love you will all my heart and I will always be here to support you with open arms till death do us part'

Samantha you may now share your vows with Thomas.

'The road to love is never one that runs smoothly, there is always bumps in the road, ready to try and break us but what every life has thrown us we carried on and went over that bump which only made us stronger.

Let's not forget all the fun and cheerful times we spent together as friends and as lovers, you have been my rock on which I lean upon through all the good and the bad and for that I want to say thank you but no matter how many times I say it, it will never seem enough so this is why I am giving you my undying love as a sign of thanks for being there and changing my life for the better from that very first moment I laid eyes on you at the Silverton estate, you jumped out that helicopter and me out of the back of an ambulance it may not have been the most romantic way to meet but it's how it was and I wouldn't change it for the world.

I Love you Thomas Kent'

As a token of your vows, let you exchange a symbol of love. These rings shall from this time forward be a symbol of your love. Let these unending circles signify to all that your commitment is deep and your love is true.

'Tom In token of the vows made between us, with this ring, I pledge to you my love and my life'

'Sammy In token of the vows made between us, with this ring, I pledge to you my love and my life'

You have vowed to be loyal and loving toward each other. May you keep these vows which you have made here today. May you comfort each other, share each other's joys, console each other during times of trouble, and help each other as husband and wife. May you encourage each other in whatever you set out to achieve. And, most importantly, may you continue to love one another forever.

Thomas and Samantha have formalized their vows and the bond between them in your presence and in mine, I therefore by the powers vested in me I pronounce you husband and wife.

You may kiss the bride!


End file.
